villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:PE Proposal - Codytlane/Marian Mallon
I just recently been thinking of Marian Mallon from the Dead Rising series ''as Pure Evil, due to the things from DR2: Case West & DR3. Thinking the human race deserved the zombie apocalypse, the true problem of the destruction of Santa Cabeza, for Carlito Keyes to go mad and vengeful on the USA, and deaths to innocent people & even cause some people to go psychotic. Who's She? Dr. '''Marian Mallon '''is the main antagonist in the comic book mini-series ''Dead Rising: Road to Fortune ''and ''Dead Rising 2: Case West, ''the unseen Bigger Bad in ''Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, and'' the secondary antagonist in ''Dead Rising 3. Marian has a extreme misanthropic personality, and stating that humanity is the cost of the creation of the zombie plague in the first place. As such, the human race deserved the zombie apocalypse. Most of her background is shrouded in mystery, with only a few small tokens of her life found in the Director's Office. MITIGATING FACTORS? Marian is a Phenotrans worker, and possibly a senior officer or the head of the company, She has a zombie bite-mark on her left cheek, which has seemingly never healed. She claims that her infection is irrelevant, in that she doesn't need Zombrex anymore as she was cured by an actual antidote for the parasite. In Dead Rising 3, she is seen still using Zombrex during the outbreak. Whether her claim is a bluff or whether the cure became obsolete (due to a mutation of the virus) remains unknown. ''Dead Rising 2: Case West'' After explaining herself, however, the director of Phenotrans, Marian Mallon, reveals herself in a room above them and sends in guards to capture the trio. Isabela manages to get away, leading Chuck and Frank to believe that she was only using them to help her escape. She returns shortly after with a gun in an attempt to free the two. However, Harjit Singh, the head of Phenotrans security, is sent to deal with the situation and promptly knocks out Isabela when she attempts to escape. She throws a flash drive towards Frank containing information regarding Phenotrans's practices just before fainting and being taken to Marian. ''Dead Rising 3'' Nick is able to successfully sneak into the compound and hears a conversation between General Hemlock and Marian Mallon. The two talk about the outbreak and Marian reveals that she is searching for Diego. After the conversation between Hemlock and Mallon finishes, Nick manages to free Annie and the rest of the captives. Marian Mallon, who is trying to find out which one of them has the cure, commands that the scientists "activate" Diego first, to see if he's "the one". Diego is then zapped with an intense laser beam, and is killed as several of the zombie parasites swarm out of his body. Hundreds of parasitic bees also swarm around the laboratory following his death, and Nick is able to break free of his restraints in the confusion. He attempts to escape with her so she can further explain, but he is attacked by Mallon. After defeating Mallon he escapes, and goes to find Annie. Chuck and Nick manage to find Hemlock and Marian. After Hemlock kills Marian Mallon, he proceeds to go forth with the extraction of king zombies from the city. After the credits, it is revealed that Isabela was the one behind the outbreak the whole time, convincing Mallon to begin the outbreak. Her goal was to start the outbreak so that number 12 would realize his immunity and come forward, successfully making herself the creator of the cure and clearing her family name from what Carlito did in Willamette. Back in the present, Isabela destroys the evidence of this and leaves the city with the others, making her elaborate plan a success. Final Verdict I'd say Yeah. She's been killing innocent people, including orphans just to find the cure for herself. Killed Diego in DR3, hoping he's holding the cure in him. She's the true tyrant of the zombie apocalypse since day one. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals